ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Openit Calender
thumb Alles zu OPENiT ist umgezogen auf diese Seite hier. OPENiT has moved to this WEBPAGE Aug. 20, 2013 ---- * Openit Festival Website Programmpunkt hinzufügen Es ist ein Guerilla Festival, d.h. der Kalender ist offen. Wenn Du einen Programmpunkt beitragen willst, trage ihn selbst in den Kalender ein. Alternativ kannst Du ihn auch in den Kommentaren posten oder eine Mail schreiben an Lars: zimmermann.lars@email.de. Hilfe für die Organisation deines Programmpunktes z.B. einen Platz oder Raum findest Du vielleicht über die Ressourcen Seite. Adding something to the programm Openit is is a guerilla festival - the calender is open. Want to show or do something at the Openit Festival? Just add your contribution to the calender or write an email to zimmermann.lars@email.de. Adding it yourself? | Need help with the organizing and supplying your idea or find a room/place in the area? Vist the Ressource Xchange page. . thumb|666px|Benutze die Karte, um die Ortskoordinaten herauszufinden / Use the map to find the coordinates Open Street Map 'Vor der Messe | Earlier' Vorm Festival wird es mehrere Events, Workshops, Aktionen und regelmäßige Treffen geben, um sie zu entwickeln. Du kannst teilnehmen oder einfach selbst etwas gestalten. News hierzu über ooewi.mail@googlemail.com oder Facebook. / E: There will be several events, workshops and meetings to develope the Openit festival, come by or create one your own. Get news on this by describing to the newsletter ooewi.mail@googlemail.com or join this page on facebook. 'Termine | Dates' : Aug. 3, 1pm | 13 Uhr - Openit-Think-Tank beim Changing Course Berlin **** :31. Juli - 8th Openit Meeting | Openit Treffen Nr. 8 | 19 Uhr | 7pm :Nächste | Next: 7.8, 21.8, 4.9, 11.9, 18.9, 25.9 :24. & 25. Aug. - CITY HACKING ACADEMY | Berlin . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . E>: OPENIT CALENDER Sep. 26.-29. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . thumb|76px 'Jeden Tag | Everyday ' . 'Stände | Booths '(Mehr) *Noch kein Ort, Stand von LEILA BERLIN - Leila verleiht an alle teilnehmende z.B. Werkzeuge, Fahrräder, Zelte und Sachen. Während der Konferenz gern ohne Mitgliedschaft. / E: Leila Berlin helps with tools and more. Just browse through our site to find tools or outdoor stuff and tell us what you need during Openit. *PURAPUR HYBRIDWINDEL, www.purapur.de *Noch kein Ort, Stand/Projektvorstellung: BÜRGERINTITIATIVE STADTGRÜN aus Halle *Noch kein Ort, OWi OFFENE ÖKOLOGISCHE UMWELT & WIRTSCHAFT, www.ooewi.de . 'Ausstellung | Exhibitions' *F2, Oranienplatz, OPEN WALL, OPEN WALL wird eine große Tafelwand sein mit Zitaten, Ideen und Argumenten zu Open Source (voraussichtlich auf dem Oranienplatz) / E: OPEN WALL will be an open wall with ideas, quotes and arguments about Open Source, interactive. Von Lars * . 'Essen | Food' *''?'' MEALSHARING – Everybody is invited to share a meal at his house. We are searching for people to participate. Click and start sharing :-) * . 'Spielplatz | Playgrounds' *MAKE YOUR OWN BADGE BAR/BAU DEIN OPENIT BADGE (E>:. 'Noch Ohne Ort Und Zeit | No Place And Time Yet' *NACHHALTIGKEIT? FRAG OMA! - Ressourcenspartechniken von früher: „Meine Großmutter hebt immer alles auf und weiß, wie sie Dinge pflegt und wieder ganz macht.“ – Offener Austausch zwischen Jung und Alt: Diskussion, Gespräche, Workshops, von Inka C. Palm, in Entwicklung, Mithelfer gesucht *Bau von "WEITERLESEN" Zeitungshalterungen für gelesene, aktuelle Zeitungen, die auf diesem Weg im öffentlichen Raum zum Weiterlesen zur Verfügung gestellt werden, Workshop mit Johannes. *Bau automatisch bewässerter Pflanzgefäße für ein Café rund um den Oranienplatz à la Begrünung in Modulen *METAMATE DIY Mate Workshop - Make your own Mate Drink - 20 Min / Urban Drinks open source round table. Share the experience ofMier (Mate-Bier) and Premium Cola & Premium Bier . We still looking for a space. If you have a suggestion for a space and time please drop us a line at info@metamate.cc . *It's Sharetime! Nikolai vom all-sharing-shop Leila erklärt den neuen Konsumtrend (Shareconomy, Commons, Collaborative Consumption) und läd euch ein (euch) mitzuteilen. . 'Donnerstag | Thursday (Sep. 26) '''Den Ganzen Tag | All Day *''?'' MEALSHARING – Everybody is invited to share a meal at his house. Click and start sharing :-) . 'Bis 13 Uhr | AM To 1PM' * . '13 Uhr Bis 19 Uhr | 1PM To 7PM ' * Startnext LAB Berlin, Ritterstraße 12-14, 15:00-17:00, Crowdfunding the Commons- Crowdfunding Sprechstunde für Künstler, Kreative oder Erfinder im Startnext Lab mit nachhaltigen Projektideen. * HeileHaus - Waldemarstr. 36, SF li 2.OG, 16-18 Uhr, MOrgenBLatt - UTOPISCHE ZEITUNG, Zeitung von morgen mit euren Visionen der Zukunft/ visionary newspaper, Ruben&Marcel: R.Schenzle ät gmail.com / m.mendler ät abk-stuttgart.de o. 0157 73 268 663 'ab 19 Uhr | Starting 7pm ' *19-22 Uhr IN WAS FÜR EINER GESELLSCHAFT WILL ICH LEBEN? - Gemeinsame Visionsentwicklung. Die Politik lebt in Zwängen und spricht von "Alternativlosigkeit" und hat keine gesellschaftliche Vision, wohin sich unsere Gesellschaft entwickeln kann. Dabei sollte doch als erstes die Frage stehen, was wollen wir, wohin wollen wir, was ist das Ziel, wonach streben wir. Bevor wir loslaufen, sollte nicht die Frage stehen, wohin?! Lasst uns gemeinsam in einer Rederunde schauen, was ist es, was wir von einer Gesellschaft erwarten, wie wir Leben wollen, was uns wichtig ist und wie wir Glück definieren. Was ist für mich persönlich wichtig, wo kann ich mich wohlfühlen, mich einbringen und wo würde ich aktiv mitmachen wollen und gestalten. Gibt es einen gemeinsamen Nenner? Dies kann dann eine Grundlage für einen Gesellschaftsentwurf werden, frei von politischen und ökonomischen Grenzen, für die große Gesellschaft oder die Community-vor-Ort, für mich persönlich und mein Projekt. Haben wir erst eine Vision, können wir uns daran machen sie zu verwirklichen, sie Stück für Stück auszuprobieren und zu Realität werden lassen und über eine Netzwerk viral verbreiten. Das Ergebnis dieser und anderer Runden soll dann im Netz veröffentlicht und kann gemeinsam weiter entwickelt werden. Dies ist keine Podiumsdiskussion. Du bist gefragt. 19-22 Uhr auf dem Mörchenpark-/Holzmarktgelände in der Holzmarktstr. 25, 10243 Berlin. Es gibt ausreichend Stühle und eine Bar. Späteres Kommen ist auch möglich. Es wird mehrere Runden geben. panruft@gmx.de . . 'Freitag | Friday' (Sep. 27) 'Den Ganzen Tag | All Day' *''?'' MEALSHARING – Everybody is invited to share a meal at his house. Click and start sharing :-) *start working:-) . 'Bis 13 Uhr | AM to 1PM ' * . '13 Uhr Bis 19 Uhr | 1PM To 7PM ' *F2, Oranienplatz Nord-Ost, 14:00-17:00 Uhr, OWi POSTERLAB, Lerne ein kompostierbares Poster zu machen und entwickele es weiter / E: OWi POSTERWORKSHOP. Learn to make a biodegradable Poster and develope it further, Kontakt: zimmermann.lars(at)email.de *Noch kein Ort/keine Zeit: Workshop: ERNÄHRUNG UND LANDWIRTSCHAFT IM ZEICHEN KNAPP WERDENDER RESSOURCEN, mit Antje/Halle antje.manteuffel@posteo.de *Noch kein Ort, keine Zeit, Stand TAU – TAUSCH-AUS UMSONST der Beerwinkel Grundschule und Schülerfirma. Präsentation und natürlich gibt es auch was zum Tauschen! Beerwinkel Schule, Ulla (Ps. wir freuen uns über ein Raumangebot.) *Noch kein Ort, keine Zeit, TAUSCHLADEN & Umsonstladen GRÜNDEN, Workshop für Lehrer, Erzieher und interessierte Schüler und Menschen - Ein Startup-Rezept – wie gründe ich einen Tauschladen und was braucht es, um ihn am Leben zu halten. Beerwinkel Schule Ulla (Ps. wir freuen uns über ein Raumangebot.) *Noch kein Ort, Zeit: 17:00-18:45 Uhr TEIL 1 Vortrag und Diskussion: GRUNDLAGEN ÖKONOMIE - Ausblick, Konzepte & Ideen für eine lebensdienliche Ökonomie /oder: Verstehen, warum die Kacke dampft - DIE KACKE ALS DÜNGER NUTZEN FÜR EINE BESSERE WELT, mit Philipp, ph.vonbecker@hotmail.de *HeileHaus - Waldemarstr.36, SF li 2.OG, 16-17 Uhr, MOrgenBLatt - UTOPISCHE ZEITUNG, wie Vortag; like day before: Redaktion + new participants welcome, Ruben&Marcel: R.Schenzle ät gmail.com / m.mendler ät abk-stuttgart.de o. 0157 73 268 663 . 'Ab 19 Uhr | Starting 7PM' *B2, Theater Aufbau Kreuzberg /TAK , 19.30 Uhr, Salon INTERKULTURELL - Musik & Politik: SOZIALE, SOLIDARISCHE ÖKONOMIE -Bedürfnisorientierte, nachhaltige Arbeit oder sozialromantische Illusion? - Ein Streitgespräch mit AktivistInnen und Musik für bewegte Menschen mit der Warum Nicht! Band Im Gespräch: Lars Zimmermann, Initiator Openit! Elisabeth Voss, NETZ für Selbstverwaltung und Selbstorganisation Berlin-Brandenburg e.V. und Redakteurin der Sendung „Geld oder Leben“ (multicult.fm), Esther Ohse, Näh & Werkstudio Neukölln / Sieben auf einen Streich, Isabelle Dechamps und Melinda Barth, be able / partizipatives Design, Peter Eckert, Quartiermeister, Bier für den Kiez, Corinna Vosse, Kunst-Stoffe - Zentralstelle für wiederverwendbare Materialien und weitere Gäste MITMACHEN! AktivistInnen erfolgreicher sozialer, solidarischer Unternehmen: Meldet Euch! Streitet mit uns über Alternativen zum Heuschrecken-Kapitalismus! Veranstaltung von Helle Panke e.V. - Rosa-Luxemburg-Stiftung in Kooperation mit TAK und Openit, Moderation: Karin Hopfmann, Eintritt/Solidarbeitrag: 6 Euro / 4 Euro *20h, noch kein Ort, Screening "FLUSSVERSÖHNUNG" (45 min) - Doku-Film zu unserem (wandelnden?) Verhältnis zu Flüssen (http://getidos.botanik.uni-greifswald.de/index.php/de/videos) *22 Uhr (10pm), PARTY . . . Kategorie:OEEF Kategorie:Openit 'Samstag | Saturday' (Sep. 28) 'Den Ganzen Tag | All Day' *D2, Betahaus, PEOPLE IN BETA, www.betahaus.de/ *''?'' MEALSHARING – Everybody is invited to share a meal at his house. Click and start sharing :-) . 'Bis 13 Uhr | AM To 1PM' *F2, Oranienplatz, north west benches, 10 am; (Guided Tour) "TERRAFORMING in the post internet world: how the post internet world will ... and what we can learn from that today – a quick entrance into sidewise time travelling" (Guided Tour), with Jupiter Conundrum , f.i.l.z@email.de *Noch kein Ort/Keine Zeit: Vortrag mit Seminar-Anteil: ESSBARE WALDGÄRTEN (als nachhaltige Form des Nahrungsanbaus, mit "subsistenz"-Charakter), von Antje Manteuffel, antje.manteuffel@posteo.de * . '13 Uhr Bis 19 Uhr | 1PM To 7PM' *F2, Oranienplatz Nord-Ost, 14:00-17:00 Uhr, O:Wi POSTERLAB, Lerne ein kompostierbares Poster zu machen und entwickele es weiter/OWi POSTERLAB, Learn to make an biodegradable Poster and develope it further, Kontakt: zimmermann.lars(at)email.de *G1, Parkstreifen, 15 Uhr, OPEN SOURCE URLAUBSBEWÄSSERUNG (Workshop), Lerne eine intelligentes (regeneratives) Bewässerungssystem zu bauen und entwickele es weiter, Stichworte: Stadtökologie, Landschaftsarchitektur, Fassadenbegrünung, Dachbegrünung, Regenwassermanagement, urbaner Gartenbau, urbaner Hitzeinseleffekt, offene Produktentwicklung, mit Sven Benthin & grüne Planungsgemeinschaft , Lies mehr hier im Wiki . *Noch kein Ort, City Hack Live & Interviewreihen /// Romy K. & M.Muchina *Noch kein Ort: ZERO WASTE GERMANY INFOSTAND. Zero Waste Europe ist ein Koalition mit dem Ziel keinen Müll mehr zu produzieren, der auf Müllhalden oder Verbrennungsanlagen endet. Stattdessen gilt Reduce Reuse, Recycle (Müll verringern, wiederverwenden, recyceln). Die ZW Germany Fraktion wird bald starten! *Noch kein Ort, 16-18 Uhr, TEIL 2: KONSEQUENZEN > PRAXIS / Labor, Diskurs, Parlament / Startschuss für ein MODELLPROJEKT KREUZBERG, mit Philipp, ph.vonbecker@hotmail.de . 'Ab 19 Uhr | Starting 7PM ' *19 Uhr, noch kein Ort, OPENIT ABENDVERANSTALTUNG Wie war der Openit Tag? Wir kommen zusammen für kurze Vorträge und Gespräche | 7pm, no place yet, OPENIT GET TOGEHTER Openit Day Resume. A Track of short talks and everybody meeting everone *PARTY * . . . . 'Sonntag | Sunday' (Sep. 29) 'Den Ganzen Tag | All day' *D2, Betahaus, PEOPLE IN BETA, www.betahaus.de/ *''?'' MEALSHARING – Everybody is invited to share a meal at his house. Click and start sharing :-) . 'Bis 13 Uhr | Am To 1PM' * . '13 Uhr Bis 19 Uhr | 1PM To 7PM' *Noch kein Ort/keine Zeit, OPENIT: CONNECTING THE DOTS: Open Brainstorming + Update – Und was werden wir morgen machen? / & what will we do now?, mit Nikolai, Lars, Guests * . 'Ab 19 Uhr | Starting 7PM ' * . . ende '' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Eigener Kalendereintrag | Calender entry how ''english description below Openit ist ein Guerilla Festival. D.h. es gibt keine Kuratierung. Jeder kann einfach selbst entscheiden und einen Programmpunkt beisteuern. Damit der Programmpunkt gefunden werden kann, tragt ihn einfach selbst in den Kalender ein (oben auf Bearbeiten klicken) oder für Hilfe schreibt eine Mail an: zimmermann.lars@email.de Beim Selbsteintragen nach diesem Muster vorzugehen: Beginnt den Eintrag mit den Koordinaten - wo findet euer Programmpunkt statt z.B. "F2" (Sucht euch die Koordinaten für euren ausgewählten Ort auf der Karte unten heraus), dann eine genaue Ortsbezeichnung z.B "Oranienplatz", dann die genaue Zeit z.B. "14:00 Uhr", dann der Name eures Programmpunktes in Großbuchstaben z.B. "OWi POSTERLAB", dann eine Kurzbeschreibung z.B.'' "Lerne ein bioabbaubares Poster zu machen",'' zum Schluss eine Mailadresse oder Telefonnummer z.B. "Name@Emailadresse.de", damit wir eine Woche vor Konferenzbeginn die Termine bestätigen können. Fasst die Beschreibung des Programmpunktes möglichst kurz, für längere Beschreibungen verlinkt zu euren Websites oder legt eine neue Seite hier im Wiki an und beschreibt oder organisiert den Programmpunkt dort besser. Für Hilfe schreibt eine Mail an ooewi.mail@googlemail.com. Ihr könnt euren Programmpunkt auch in die Kommentare schreiben. Beispieleintrag/Example Entry: *F2, Oranienplatz, 14 Uhr/2pm, OWi POSTERLAB, Lerne ein bioabbaubares Poster zu machen/Learn to make a biodegradable poster, name@emailadress.de . ENG: Openit is a guerilla festival. There is no curation. If you want to contribute something, just do it. Announce your idea in the open calender. You can do this as described below or write an email to zimmermann.lars@email.de Start the entry with the coordinates of the place for example "F2", use the map below to find them. Than the exact name of the place for example'' "Oranienplatz", than the exact time for example "''2pm", than the name of your event in capitals for example "OWi POSTERLAB", than a short description for example. "Learn to make a biodegradable poster" end with an email address or telephonenumber so we can confirm a week before for example "name@emailadress.com" Make the description short. If you need more space for description or organisation link to your website or start a new wikipage here in the wiki. (How to Use the Wiki?) For help write an email to ooewi.mail@googlemail.com. You can add your contribution also down in the comments. Kategorie:OEEF Kategorie:Openit